Taken Hunter
by RewindAgain
Summary: When fate has another plan for you, and the one-way trip takes a different course. What’s an anomaly to do in a world of bloody evolution? (Slow Updates, First chapter sucks, being rewritten.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So ima try my hand at a destiny fic, following my actual character. Just so you know; Characters and Scenes will be OOC or AU when I see it fit, the ghost is voiced by Peter Dinklage, the main character will be OP because writing op shit is fun, the story will include parts of D1 and D2. But out of order.**

 **The Timeline goes like this:**

 **D1 - House Of Wolves - The Dark Below - Black Armory - The Taken King - Joker's Wild - Rise Of Iron - Warmind - D2 - Curse Of Osiris - and Forsaken**

 **And this fic is inspired by other stories like Remnant Of a Rose, Guardians and Hunters, Guardian of a New Light, Remnant Of Light, and other legends in the RWBY X Destiny universe. That's all and I apologize for wrong dialogue and lore if there is any and here's the usual warning : I do not own RWBY or Destiny in any way, shape or form. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, Destiny belongs to Bungie, and I only own my oc's and the storyline.**

 **Finally let's follow the story of our warrior of light, Echo Aveil.**

* * *

Prologue Part 1 - **Legends Rise**

* * *

THE COSMODROME - SOME TIME IN THE COLLAPSE

Darkness, absolute darkness surrounds the corners of my mind as the walls cave in and gunfire rang out while my brother was tending to my wounds. _Guardian,_

"TAKE OUT THAT SNIPER!" My brother yelled aggressively as one of ours blew up the Vex unit known as a Hobgoblin, and most of the low flying Harpies as well with a grenade. But that was not a good idea as the enemy forces just doubled in numbers.

Darker, my vision was getting darker and my leg grew more and more numb. _Guardian wake up,_

"Shit," I said softly as I coughed up blood.

"Save your breath Echo." My brother replies at the moment when Minotaurs start pouring in. _Guardian just get up it's a memory._

My vision gets even darker somehow while the mechanical titans tear through our front lines with ease. And the only line of defense to the transport gate is us. The injured.

"Echo get to safet-AAGGHH!" My brother cried out as there was a gaping hole in his left shoulder. _I DID NOT FLOAT ALL THE WAY TO RUSSIA TO FIND A DEAD GUARDIAN,_

I widen my eyes with pain as darkness almost took over. My bro was then crushed by the massive plasma launcher on a massive minotaur, my brother was dead and the onslaught continued but I only had one thought…

We're going to die.

* * *

Echo Aveil POV

* * *

"GUARDIAN!" I heard as I woke got up encased in some different armor then I remember.

"Finally! It worked, you're alive!" said a voice.

"What in the name of the Traveller are you?" I reasonably responded to a floating cube thingy in front of me.

It was a miniature drone of some kind, high tech. It had a shell of a black and white color that's separated by a vertical crevice that goes down the middle

"I'm a ghost, well I'm your ghost now." The "ghost" responded.

"That still doesn't really help." I replied.

The ghost lightly explains "Look, you've been dead for a long time so you're going to see a lot of things you don't understand." A loud sound resonated through the air. "I'll explain once we get to safety in the city. For now we need to move, the Fallen are coming, we have to get inside the wall. Hold on, stand still." The ghost dematerialized.

I felt a rush a energy flow through me. "Where'd ya go?" I looked around.

I heard a voice inside my head. _"Don't worry. I'm still with you. We're communicating via coms in your helmet, now move."_

"Okaaay...Let's go then." I replied and took into a sprint toward the large compound in front of us.

I ran past a bunch of decayed cars and trucks and I think I saw a skeleton or two but it was mostly a blur as I running really fast. Like, faster than human standards fast.

In a couple seconds I made my way through a rusty doorway and into the wall, then I take a 90 degree left turn up some stairs and take a right, up some stairs then take another right and go straight across a bridge of sorts.

"I need a gun." I say out loud.

 _"Working on it, and quiet cause' the fallen are right above us. Turn on coms, there's a switch near your right ear."_ Ghost responded.

I fumble a bit but then find a switch smack dab in the middle of the place my ear is on the surface of my helmet. I turn it on and speak.

 _"Is this working?"_ I say and run up a flight of stairs.

 _"Yes, and—Stand still!"_ The ghost confirms and suddenly orders.

Turning left I hold my breath as I see a fallen dreg climbing up some pipes then it seemingly disappears. I continue forward and look over a rusty platform into the darkness below.

The ghost then appears out of thin air and essentially acts as a flashlight as he floats around.

"Hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark, we don't. We need more light. I'll see what I can do." The ghost says out loud.

"What do I call you?" I ask.

The drone pauses for a bit. "We can decide on that later, for now we gotta prioritize getting to the city."

"Alright then. So—?" I get cut off as I hear electricity crackle and the lights finally work at the most inconvenient time because they reveal our direct location to a bunch of fallen.

"There coming for us!" The ghost says then looks around for a solution to this dilemma. "There, I found a rifle. Grab it!" He orders.

I quickly sprint over and pick up the rifle. A small photo of the gun appears in the top right corner of my vision. Under the pic shows its name, The Khvostov 7G-02. It's a classic full auto assault rifle with a cracked holographic sight. I look down to the bottom-left hand corner of my vision to see that the rifle has a twenty-five round magazine, and see that I have 184 rounds in reserves.

"That's your HUD. It's standard with guardian grade armor." The ghost explains and goes to coms.

"Sounds useful." I slightly grin.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I look at him like he called me an idiot.

"I hope…" He rolls his eyes, I mean eye, as I turn a couple corners and spot a few dregs and a vandal drop down from the ceiling.

I cock the rifle "Then you can stop hoping."

I open fire a few rounds into the vandal then quickly change targets to the dreg on the right side on him and I take the two out, next I unloaded the final few bullets in the mag into the dreg to the left of the dead vandal. Out of bullets I grab the handy knife holstered to my chest and stab the final dreg in the skull. I rip the blade out and stick it back into the holster and immediately reloaded my rifle.

"Guess you do know how to fight." The ghost says, surprised at my sudden skill.

I smirk in a 'I told you so,' way.

One of the fallen had dropped a white box on the floor. I went over near it and it added a little over a hundred rounds into my reserves.

"Enemies sometimes drop their ammo that I can convert into bullets for your weaponry." The ghost explains.

"How convenient…" I reply, wondering how useful that would be in this day forward.

I run down the hall and take a sharp right turn then run forward a bit and take another right turn.

I see a doorway and suddenly a dreg falls down. I reflexively punch it then reach for my knife and ingrave it into the alien's skull.

"Nice try." I pat it on the back and rip out the blade.

I take a left and run forward for a sec but then three dregs and a vandal drop down. I fire at the vandal, aiming for the head, and spray the last of my bullets at the dregs, weakening them.

I take cover for a second to reload and the dregs fire a slow blue projectile from their pistols that I easily dodge.

I promptly returned fire then cleaned up the vandal with a knife.

"Nice shooting, but there's more ahead." Ghost compliments.

I nod then run across a narrow walkway across a gap and come across an unlocked crate.

"It's a cache, might have another gun." The drone says.

I put my hands on the handlebars and lift it open. There lay a revolver of sorts. I pick it up and my hud says it's a; Helios HC1. It's a lightweight frame hand cannon, with an eleven round mag.

I switch to it and reload the arc based firearm. I then put on a magnetic holster on my right leg and turn the corner.

Only to walk straight into a trip mine.

It explodes and I'm launched straight into a wall, without my arms and legs.

"Aaahhh!" I yell in pain.

"Calm down, calm down guardian. You're gonna die in a second and I'll resurrect you." The ghost appears.

He's right. I die and blink to find myself looking over my corpse as a spectator. Shadows cover my vision but then ghost splits apart into a ball of light. Just as suddenly as my life ends, it begins again with flash of light and strong force pulling me into my body like a vacuum to dust.

And with a small groan…I stand back up, limbs attached of course.

"I-I just…" I stuttered a bit traumatized.

"Died? Yeah. Death has that effect on you, but you'll get used to it after some time." The drone says.

"I'll get used to it?!" I exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You'll be dying a lot in this line of work. And I do mean a lot. Like I said, I'll answer all your questions when we're in the city." Ghost deadpans then reassures his agreement.

I look with frustration. "Fine."

"Thank you guardian. Now let's get going." The ghost disappears.

I look over at the trip mines and shoot the remaining ones to explode them at a distance. Unharmed I switch to my Helios and fire at the two dregs in the corridor. I miss a shot but I still kill both of them with one or two shots each from my hand cannon.

I run a bit then knife another dreg around some pipes. Next I fire a couple rounds into the other dreg around the corner, both hitting the body but still putting him down down. I take cover behind some conveniently placed pipes separating two small corridors. I wait a few seconds and I heard the sound of one of the dregs reloading.

I made my move. I switched to my rifle and leaped out of cover, quickly firing a few shots at the dreg with a grenade in its hand. I tactical roll left and simultaneously switch to my hand cannon. I stand up and fire at the targets while strafing to avoid returned fire.

Bang. Bang. Two rounds hit the skulls of two unlucky aliens as they drop in one. I hip fire a round and it hit the leg and the dreg falls to the ground, still alive. I blind fire another and dodge to cover.

One round…

I switch to the auto and lay waste to the two standing. Missing about half of my shots from spray and pray, I look at the dreg crawling away from me. I put away my rifle and take out my Helios with one round in the chamber.

I knew how the houses worked. My brother taught me all about our enemies before we fought em' during the war. Heh, it's a bit strange that the only thing I remember is how to fight, my brother, and the war that killed me.

Now we're here. In a ruin of our homeland. At least the houses had order, but it was a bit morbid by my standards. From what I remember, the dregs were vandals who had their arms ripped off for failure. Eventually they got promoted and got mechanical arms, I think.

I look at my gun then back at the dreg. They'll probably humiliate him and might remove all his limbs.

I hesitated for a second but my thoughts pushed me forward.

This is mercy.

I pulled the trigger. Bang...the dreg is put out of its misery.

I reload my hand cannon then reload my rifle.

Ghost appears beside me. "That was the right thing to do guardian. The fallen houses are cruel. But let's go."

I turn right then left into a room with a hole in the wall. I ready my rifle as just then fallen dropped from the ceiling.

I aim my gun to the vandal closest right to me and pepper him with bullets till he drops. Next I run to the left onto a platform with a railing that's a slight vantage point with cover. Then I open fire on the dregs out in the open...Which are every single one of them. I take out most of them but run out of bullets in the mag. I immediately switch to my hand cannon and one shot the remaining two and heavily damage a vandal. I go to reload my auto to feel a force hitting my back. I 180, punch the vandal trying to sneak up on me, and follow it up with a knife to the chest. I rip it out and holster it.

Suddenly I hear rockets going off outside, and the fallen hear it too. Distracted I sneak up on the last vandals and two shot them. I reload my Helios again and the ghost speaks through coms.

 _"Guardian, Get outside. There's other guardians fighting."_ The drone says.

 _"How do I get outside exactly?"_ I question.

The ghost pauses for a bit and a symbol appears on my hud. _"There, I marked the path."_ The ghost brings a solution.

I holster my weapons and run through the doorway marked, I turn left through a large opening in an old turbine. Stepping through puddles I turn right through a small corridor to see two other 'guardians' fighting a hell of a lot of fallen.

"A Hunter and a Warlock." The ghost says.

"Hmm?" I had a look of confusion.

"Ugh, those are the classes those two guardians are. The male in the red robes is the Warlock and the lady with the white cloak like you is a Hunter. If you still don't get it I'll explain in the city." Ghost briefly breaks down.

The Warlock takes a quick glance at us and motions the female hunter to us. The hunter speaks, "Hey guardian! Get over here." She waves enthusiastically.

I sprint over, firing rounds into the skulls of dregs with great accuracy, only missing a shot or two.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi! Nice shot! So you—" she shoots a vandal with a hand cannon of a unique design, it felt...dark. "—just got first revived right?" The hunter asks.

"Yeah, I got revived like...Ghost, help me out here." I ask for my companion.

"I resurrected you about…fourteen minutes ago," The drone responds.

"Alright then! Can you—? Ooh! Is that a khvostov?" The Hunter starts to fangirl over my rifle.

She seemingly teleports all over the place but then a ghost appears besides us and says.

"Guardian, calm down, yes that's a Khvostov 7G-02, and you have the exotic version."

"I know Pause, but I have an appreciation for the classics!" The girl responds to her ghost named Pause.

The ghost was a tan color, with four thin spikes sticking out, and it was also embroidered with a red-ish pattern along the front and back of the shell.

"So what were you saying before?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, we kinda need some help with that walker over there!" She points backward to a fallen walker.

Great…

The Warlock switches to a sniper. "Hey kinderguardian. What's your name? If you remember of course."

"No I remember. It's—."

 _"TAKE OUT THAT SNIPER!" My brother yelled aggressively as one of ours blew up the Vex unit known as a Hobgoblin._

I recoil and rub my head.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The female hunter turns back to us holding a rifle.

"Yeah I just, had a flashback…" I reply. "Sorry about that, my name is—."

 _My vision gets even darker somehow while the mechanical titans tear through our front lines with ease. And the only line of defense to the transport, gate is us. The injured._

I fall, a strong force hitting pushing me. It's…overwhelming. Though it's nothing that's touching me, it's just a force like wind.

 _"—get to safet-AAGGHH!" My brother cried out as there was a gaping hole in his left shoulder._

I close my eyes and reopen them. "E-Echo. My name is Echo Aveil. I'm an Asian male, black messy hair, green eyes, and I'm approximately fifteen."

The Warlock visibly shakes a bit but says their own name. "I am Jackie."

"Hate to bother ya but there is still a giant walker over there." My ghost buts into our conversation.

We look over to see the female hunter going OFF on that walker.

She's flying all over the place, throwing grenades, firing rounds, a couple rockets, a bunch of shotgun shells, few sniper bullets, and…

Her hand bursts into flames. In her hand is a burning pistol, she fires one shot and it immediately destroys a leg. That caused the walker to break down and reveal its core. We sprinted over and lit up the weak point. Our mags ran out of bullets and the female hunter fired two rounds out of the fire gun and it disappears. (The walker and the burning pistol.)

Bit overkill much? Still though I gaze in awe.

She strolls over, looking all cherie. "Cool huh? That's called the golden gun. It's a special ability exclusive to us hunters in the Gunslinger subclass. You'll use it in time."

"Yep! And looks like you got an upgrade on your subclass partner." My Ghost says.

I look a bit confused. "Well you did a one-eighty in attitude."

The ghost responded "Scuse' me? I have emotions too guardian."

"That's debatable."

"Ughhh...whatever, anyways so you got an upgrade point on your subclass. Open your inventory." The ghost mumbles.

"How...do I do that exactly?" I ask awkwardly.

"Just think about a backpack, or a bin, or anything used to store something." The Warlock replies.

I think about a backpack and a holographic menu appears before me. I see a geometric purple diamond in the top left blinking. I tap on it with my finger.

 **Nightstalker**

* * *

 _Draw from the void. Light the way._

A plethora of icons hit my retina, all with different symbols.

"Whoa. This is a bit overwhelming." I say and look all around for guidance.

Jackie provides some "Heh. You see the blinking icon to your left? That means you can now get that upgrade. Just tap on it twice to unlock it."

"Okay." I say and double tap the symbol.

 **Spike Grenade**

A grenade that attaches to any surface and emits a torrent of damaging Void light. UNLOCKED

I exit out of the inventory and a new icon appears on my hud and I feel a small weight on my hip.

I take one and throw it. It sticks against the roof of a car and spews out purple energy like a ghost trap in ghostbusters.

"Wow..! You're a nightstalker!" The female hunter says, impressed.

"Is that good?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yes! Most hunters have to train for a long time to be able to learn how to accept the Void. But you were born as a nightstalker!" The Hunter says enthusiastically.

"Cool, so how what can I do with as nightstalker?" I ask, intrigued.

"As a nightstalker, you act as a support. Your super is called Shadowshot. When you activate shadowshot, you fire shot from a bow composed of complete void light that slightly tracks onto targets and does a decent amount of damage." The Hunter starts.

"That's it? The golden gun is probably a million times more effective than that." I say, unimpressed.

She gives me a short glare then continues, "The point of impact of the shot will create a orb that will tether all enemies in its large range. While tethered, the enemies are slowed, deal less damage, take less damage to kill, blood bound, and can't use any of their abilities."

I stare and blink twice at the OP as fuck shadowshot that I completely underestimated by miles. "I retract my previous statement."

"Good."

"Guardians, I love that you're socializing but we still need to get Echo back to the city." My ghost interrupts our conversation.

"The little light is—Hey!—right, we can talk when we're in the tower." Jackie agrees.

"Right...Uh…How do we get there?" I ask, raising both my hands awkwardly.

"Well you can follow the convenient marker I placed." My ghost says cheerfully. "And don't call me little light." He deadpans. "Also, change to comms on standard team voice channel." He says to the hunter in white and the Warlock in red.

"Whatever, let's go!" The female hunter pressed a button. She then sprints off toward the marker and we follow.

The Warlock presses a similar button and I repeat. We run forward a couple seconds and take a left into the compound before us. We take a right through a door and down a hallway and take another right.

 _"I'm picking up a ship with my scanners nearby. Guardian, that's our ticket out of here."_ My ghost says through our coms.

 _"Wait, Jackie. How did you and the hunter over there get here without a ship?"_ I ask.

 _"We did get here with our ships. Well, not intentionally. Me and my fireteam leader were flying back to the tower from a recon mission when we were shot down by fallen aircraft and we decided to hold ground there for a bit while my ghost was reconstructing our ships with my glimmer."_ Jackie explains.

 _"What's glimmer?"_ I question.

 _"It's a useful material that is also used as currency in the city."_ The Warlock says.

 _"Huh."_

We continue onward and find some dregs missing their skulls and we sprinted past them, then jumped through the window as the doorway was blocked with debris. We take a left and go through a open doorway into a large opening. And there, hooked up, layed a ship.

I see the female hunter executing attacks nearly flawlessly with precision. Wielding a knife in hand…

Sparking with electricity.

She cut down her final foe and the lightning fades away. The next wave has arrived…

"Guardians! Cover me while I try to get this ship going." My ghost says out loud.

Dregs come in, followed by vandals, followed by captains, followed by a couple servitors.

FOLLOW-CEPTION

Anyways, I see the door they're coming from and throw the spike grenade. It sticks the landing, attached to the door frame it spews out void energy, annihilating the dreg's spawn point and diminishing their numbers.

I then take out my khvostov and open fire on the vandals, peppering the aliens with bullets. I drop a few and roll to cover to reload. I switch over to my hand cannon and look over at Jackie.

The Warlock is wielding a bullpup rifle firing three round bursts into the remaining vandals, killing them. He then throws a grenade and it explodes in a fiery display upon impact with a flaming orb taking off the shields of two of the three captains.

I spot the third one going for the hunter with four swords in its hands and I aim and fire three rounds at the head, two break its shield and the third miraculously hit its mask. More specifically, the remaining tube that provided the alien with its ether supply and the captain suffocates.

I turn to the dregs finding them dead but one crawling towards me. I notice a marking on its back, a wolf, but it's covered a bit with blood.

I look at the hunter and Warlock walking towards me. The hunter points her gun at the survivor but I motion no.

"What's a dreg from the house of wolves doing on earth? I thought only the house of devils and the house of kings occupy here." I ask out loud.

"Don't know. We'll inform the vanguard when we get to the tower." Jackie says and points his rifle at the dreg.

I stop him "No, you cannot kill what has already died." I look at the ship, "Hey ghost! You done yet?" I ask/yell.

He appears, "Gimme a sec!"

I turn to the dreg, I hold out my hand, and the dreg takes it. I help him up and he grunts something as to say thank you and runs off.

"Alright Guardians! Prepare for transmat!" My ghost yells over the roaring engines.

"What's a trans—MAAATTT!" I questioned as we're teleported into the ship.

I gulp and furiously look around for a trash can and one appears before me. I then unload my hundred year old lunch.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Heh! That never gets old." Jackie laughed. "Trial? Set course for the tower." The Warlock says to a ghost that's half orange-half blue.

"Yooouuu got it guardian Aveil!"

The ship turns silent. I turn to look at Jackie Aveil. M-My brother.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that? My bad!"

"I-I-I can't believe it. Remove your helmet." I stutter.

Jackie does, and their sat, basically an older version of myself. A copy and paste if you will.

"Yes you can little bro." He smiles.

I hug him and release after a good few seconds. I then turn to the hunter who is watching the reunion with a smile.

"Hey, miss? I never got your name." I say to the hunter in white.

"Oh yeah! Sorry my name is Summer, Summer Rose." She says and takes off her helmet.

Summer is a woman with short black hair with red tints at the end. She has a soft, comforting/childish face and...Silver eyes?

Hmm. That's unusual.

"Nice to meet ya Summer." I say and turn to my ghost. "Hey ghost? How long till we get to the tower?" I ask.

"About...five minutes." The drone answers.

"Echo, what are you gonna name your ghost?" Summer asks.

I think for a second and everyone looks at me. "Split, ghost? Your name is Split now." I say.

My newly named ghost looks at me at my level. "Split it is then, and I will bear this name proudly. Thank you, guardian."

Suddenly, Summer's hand is placed onto her forehead and she groans.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ugh, it's a flashback, a memory of my previous life. I've been having the same one for the past month now."

"What was it about?" I pushed.

"Something about two little girls, one having a striking resemblance to me and the other calling the first her sister, and they ask me to keep a promise to come home. I leave a house and they call out 'goodbye mommy!' I leave and and…" She starts to cry.

"I broke their promise. I never came home." She burst into tears.

We comfort her and soon she calms down.

"I'm sorry I—."

I cut her off "You don't have anything to be sorry for, it was a memory, you died. The odds were stacked against you. You will find closure, just wait."

She looks at me, "Thank you. Also! Will you join our fireteam?" She's asks cheerfully.

"Of course, you guys are the only people I know." I reply with a grin.

"Awesome!" She throws her arms out.

"Then it's settled, bro. Welcome to fireteam Destiny!" Jackie welcomes.

Split appears alongside Trial and Pause, "Guardians, we are now arriving in the last city of earth."

We look out the cockpit window. The ship breaks through the clouds and the city is in our sites. A massive orb looms over the shining beacon of humankind, the last city of earth.

"Whoa." I say in amazement.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Jackie says to me.

Indeed it is. The traveler resurrected me from the dead after the collapse of the golden age It gave me a new family, a new home, a new purpose, and most importantly, It gave me a second chance.

And I'll be damned if it's taken from me.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I have to thank you all for waiting for this chapter to come out. I condemn your patience, now I will focus on this story for a while then go back to The RWBY Event. I can't write both stories simultaneously because it's to much for me to think about and I'll be a typo mess. Anyways! Thank you for reading and wait for part 2!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Characters and Scenes will be OOC or AU when I see it fit, the ghost is voiced by Peter Dinklage, the main character will be OP because writing op shit is fun, the story will include parts of D1 and D2, but out of order.**

 **The Timeline should go like this:**

 **D1 - House Of Wolves - Warmind - The Dark Below - Black Armory - The Taken King - Joker's Wild - Rise Of Iron - D2 - Leviathan - Curse Of Osiris - Forsaken - Penumbra - Shadowkeep**

 **And this fic is inspired by other stories like Remnant Of a Rose, Guardians and Hunters, Guardian of a New Light, Remnant Of Light, and other legends in the RWBY X Destiny universe. That's all and I apologize for wrong dialogue and lore if there is any and here's the usual warning : I do not own RWBY or Destiny in any way, shape, or form. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, Destiny belongs to Bungie, and I only own my oc's and this fanfiction's storyline.**

 **Also, (Read A/N!)**

 **I apologize for the hiatus.**

* * *

Prologue Part 2 - When Kings Fall - 3 YEARS LATER

* * *

Echo Aveil POV

* * *

THE TOWER - THE LAST CITY OF EARTH

I wake up with a rush of a weird energy through my veins.

Well, then again, arcstrider is a thing.

A blaring alarm goes of next to my bed in the cubicle the tower provides for its guardians. I groan and reach for a shelf directly above me.

BANG!

"Ugh. Split, couldn't you have gotten an clock that isn't a FIRE ALARM?" I exclaimed and put the Kindled Orchid on the bedside table.

"Well it's the only thing that can wake you up, and besides." My ghost appears and nudges my pillow away from me. "You've got a mission today, so get your ass outta bed and go down for debriefing." Split says coldly.

"You're evil." I mumble.

"On the contrary. Unlike some of your other friends." The drone looks away.

"Hey. Ada-1 isn't _that_ bad." I say in defense.

The ghost gives me a deadpan look. "It took you three months to get a Kindled Orchid with kill clip and rampage."

"Okay she's kinda an asshole sometimes BUT! I got a zen moment, plus kill clip, plus Meyrin RDL sights on a Blast Furnace with a stability masterwork on my THIRD TRY!" I say and take out a shiny chrome pulse rifle.

"Add another zero and it would be more accurate. What about spider then?" Split asks.

"It's just business little light. Besides, he sells masterwork cores and materials when I'm too lazy to get them." I say in defense for my supplier.

"Don't call me that. Then what do you think of the Drifter?" My ghost asks.

I look at him with a deadpan look. "Everyone knows that Summer and I see him as that super dope uncle that got you the best gifts for the dawning."

Split sighed, "I still don't trust him."

"So what time is the debriefing?" I ask.

"It should be in half an hour—but I just got word that Cayde and Zavala are arguing about the thermostat." My ghost sighs again, but in defeat.

"What…?" I start to wonder why these are the guys leading us.

"Just—don't question okay? I estimate that you have an extra ten minutes, so you have forty minutes to get ready." The ghost says.

I nod and start my day.

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and put on my gear. The Notorious Invader set. It's a bunch of specialized armor uncle Drifter got for me for my birthday last year.

Its main theme is red and I wear the armor proudly cause' it looks fuckn' AWESOME!

Anyways, I slip on the grieves and slide the Kindled Orchid into its holster.

"Hey Split. Gimme Nova Mortis, Tatara Gaze, Black Hammer, (But it has year 2 stats because the black spindle doesn't exist yet) Breakneck, The Last Word, Void Infinite Edge, Loaded Question, Truth, Eyasluna, Party Crasher, Sleeper Stimulant, Thorn, Sweet Business, Malfeasance, No Time To Explain, Bad Omens, and Gjallarhorn for good measure." I say to my ghost.

"Coming right up guardian." The little light says and then a shit ton of weapons fall onto my bed.

I pick up my smaller than usual arsenal for the day and reorganize my inventory. I equip The Last Word into my kinetic and slide it into holster, then I magnetically attach the Tatara Gaze to my back, next I place the Void Infinite Edge into its sheath on my hip. Finally I change subclasses to Gunslinger with Incendiary grenade, marksman's dodge, triple jump, combustion, Knife Trick, path forgotten, Gunslinger's Trance, way of the Drifter, and playing with fire.

"Alright Split! We got a little less than an hour to go to the meeting but we still have some time to get some stuff out of the way. Now let's see here…" I announce then take out a futuristic notepad. "I gotta pick up my hammerhead from Ada, then I need to see Drifter, and finally I need to pick up some caches for spider." I list out my morning.

"Well then let's get going." My ghost says.

I walk out of my room and walk out the sealed metal doors onto a balcony, then I jump off the balcony, off the tower towards a section of the wall and double jump at the last second to break my fall.

I walk off the roof and past a mechanic shop (1) across a short walkway and then down a flight of stairs, next I took a left, then turned right, and walked along a path then broke off to the right and took an immediate left, after that I walked forward and down some stairs then take another left down some more stairs.

I arrive in the Annex and go see uncle Drifter first. I walk into his space and he greets me.

"Hey! Nice to see ya brother! What you doing down here?" The Drifter asks, arms crossed.

"Likewise Drifter! And didn't you call me down here yesterday?" I reply.

"Ha! Your recollection never ceases to amaze me. But yeah brother! I have to ask a favor of you. I need you to stop by the Spider and pick up some of my orders. Can you help Uncle Drifter out this time?" The lightbearer asks.

"Sure can do. Was' gonna go there anyways." I responded.

"Great! Now, to pick up my order you have to say my confirmation code." He leans in to whisper. "Jerky, ask about the Jerky and you'll be done." The drifter whispers.

"Sounds good drifter. See you soon." I say and wave as I exit his quarters.

I then take a right, and then a left past some banners down a flight of stairs, and walk into the black armory with my keycard.

I put it back into my pocket then walk up to the exo studying some old blueprints.

"Morning Ada." I greet.

"Morning Hunter. Your Hammerhead will be ready in a minute." The curator says.

She fiddles with some screws and the trigger then turns around presenting the 450 rpm heavy machine gun.

I look up at Ada-1. "Thank you." I say.

She nods and I grab the gun and walk off. I exit the Annex and walk to the edge of a helipad.

"Okay Split! Transmat please?" I ask to my companion.

"Sure can do guardian!" The drone says and I'm teleported into orbit.

I then walk over to the cockpit of my Ódrerir and press a couple buttons then turn to my ghost. "Split, set course to the tangled shore."

"Got it guardian. But the hyperdrive is busted." The little light informs.

"Great… Whatever. Set the ship to auto pilot and try to fix the engines. Meanwhile, Ima take a nap." I say then yawn.

"Fine. You know you don't need sleep right?" Split deadpans.

"Yes. I know that guardians don't need food, water, or sleep to survive but food is awesome and sleep is good for the brain or something I heard in a documentary." I reply and pull down a small folding bed with a nice pillow and sheets.

"Lazy ass, night night guardian." The drone grumbles.

I lie down on the bed and doze off to dreamland.

* * *

Summer POV

* * *

 _Two_ _girls. One in red and the other in yellow. Both crying out mommy as I embrace them._

 _Who are they?_

 _I have a feeling that I know them, but my mind has no recollection of them._

 _Then, a man walks into the room. Black hair, broken cross, grey shirt, ripped cape. Again, think I knew him but I don't remember._

 _Ugh! Why does this job make me lose my memories?!_

 _"Hey shortstack." The man says._

 _I turn and hug him._

 _"Nice to see you—REDACTED."_

 _What was that?_

 _I let go and the man chuckles._

 _"Heh, nice to see you too Team leader." He says and leans on a wall._

 _Fireteam leader? I was part of another fireteam in my previous life?_

 _"What are you doing back so early?" I ask._

 _"Well the hunting mission was cut short when I received a distress signal nearby. So I wrapped that up and went back to find that the—REDACTED—had left." The man replies._

 _Again!_

 _"Anyways, how is—REDACTED?" The man asks._

 _"Daddy is really sad right now." The little girl in red responded._

 _"Ah. He never was the same since—REDACTED. Where is he? I can cheer him up." The man says._

 _I feel a vibration on my hip. I look down and take out a phone like device. It's receiving a call._

 _I press answer._

* * *

THE TOWER - THE LAST CITY OF EARTH

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—BANG!

"Much better." I say and put my Lord High Fixer into the holster.

"Morning guardian." My ghost says.

"Morning Pause…" I grumble.

The ghost looks at me worryingly. "Bad Dream?"

I sigh, "I can't tell, but I guess. Well! Let's get on with the day."

I fall out of bed and lurk towards the bathroom. I take a long shower and brush my teeth. Then I put on my gear. The Iron Fellowship Casque, The Reverie Dawn Grasps, The Red Moon Phantom Vest, The Woven Firesmith Boots, and the Gensym Knight Cloak.

"The usual loadout guardian?" Pause asks.

I give him a thumbs up and I start to walk out of the door.

A bunch of weapons pop into my inventory.

Red Spectre, Zhalo Supercell, Bygones, Fatebringer, Night Watch, Hawkmoon, Thorn, Hazard of The Cast, Bad Juju, 1000 Yard Stare, Patience and Time, Ice Breaker, Thesan FR4, Pocket Infinity, Conspiracy Theory, Invective, Havoc Pigeon, Ringing Nail, Last Man Standing, Gjallarhorn, The Ash Factory, Super Good Advice, Thunderlord, Arc Infinite Edge, Sleeper Stimulant, 21% Delirium, Two Tailed Fox, Tractor Cannon, and The Queenbreaker's Bow. (Props if you kept up.)

I slide Thorn into the holster and clip conspiracy theory onto my back, then somehow fit 21% into the empty space on my back.

I head toward an elevator and ride down to the bottom floor of the city. I walk a few kilometers, listening to my music playlist, and walk into a coffee shop.

I spot two members of my fireteam talking to Amanda Holiday and Marcus Ren.

I order a coffee and some doughnuts and sit down at the table.

"Hey guys!" I greet with a smile.

"Morning Summer." Jackie says.

"Morning Ms. Rose." Marcus waves.

"Mornin' guardian." Amanda replies.

"Good morning Summer Rose." Says Wraith-17. An exo titan that fireteam Destiny picked up shortly after Echo.

Suddenly, Marcus gets a call.

"Sorry guardians, but I gotta go. Amanda, consider my idea!" The guardian says as starts to finish up his tea.

"No Marcus, you cannot just strap yourself to a rocket." The blonde deadpans.

"Just the engine?" He grits his teeth.

The table has a short laugh and Marcus leaves the shop.

"Heh, love that guy. So where's Echo?" Holiday asks.

Trial appears, "Weeeell Split sent a message an hour ago saying that his guardian has a mission debriefing to go to."

"What kind of mission?" Wraith asks.

"I-I found cabal distress signals on all channels, e-even ours." Says Quarry, the female ghost of Wraith-17.

"Hmm. That's odd, cabal aren't know for such actions." Jackie says.

"Odd indeed guardians." Says Pause. "But from the recent messages, lack of info, and high readings of darkness in the vicinity, I assume that Echo will be sent on a scouting mission." He predicts.

"I wish my friend good luck." The titan in the room says.

Then the drinks and doughnuts are brought to the table.

"Him? Luck? He won't need it. He's the guardian who captured Skolas, shattered Atheon, slayed the black garden, and hivebane of Crota!" Amanda exclaims. "Anyways so I was working on…"

My thoughts drift while I take a sip of coffee, and look at the group. My friends, my family...something is missing.

We talk and laughed for a while, then Amanda had go back to work after like half an hour. Now, it was three out of the four members of fireteam Destiny. Well, technically six, but Prometheus and Lux mostly go solo in their duties and sometimes tag along with us.

Eventually we finish our Coffee and start walking back to the tower. We pass many shops, buncha scams, some spicy ramen, a couple bars, you know the usual.

"You two wanna run a crucible match?" Wraith-17 asks.

"P-Please no mayhem." Quarry begs.

"Come on...it's not _that_ bad!" The exo responds.

Jackie stares. "Two simple words. Blade Barrage"

I chuckle and ask a simple question. "So what do you guys think Echo is doing?"

"Probably getting launched across mars by phalanx shields." Jackie puts in his two cents.

I smile and remember...rage moments when we were patrolling mars.

 _"Dammit."_

 _"Goddamn cabal!"_

 _"SHIT!"_

 _"FUCKING SHIELDS!"_

 _"Ha! I got you no—SON OF A BITCH!"_

Trial holds back a laugh, "Well you probably aren't wrong."

* * *

Echo POV

* * *

FLEETBASE KORUS - PHOBOS, MARS

BANG!

Not this time, dick.

I get out of my cover and walk over to the phalanx I just sniped next to all the other cabal I incapacitated.

I pick up the heavy he dropped and continued onwards.

I switch to comms, _"Zavala, what am I supposed to be doing here?"_

 _"Guardian, you were sent to investigate a cabal distress signal on Phobos which has been broadcasting on all channels. If they're willing to break transmission silence, then this could conclude to a full-scale assault."_ Zavala said via private channel.

 _"Understood."_ I reply, switch to LW, and make my way into the base.

 _"Something's…drawing us here. I can feel it."_ Split says.

 _"There's no other guardians here. So who or what killed those cabal?"_ I point at a few legionaries slumped against a wall.

 _"Wouldn't know guardian."_ My ghost responds.

I holster my firearm. My blade at the ready I sprint down the corridor with caution passing flames across the damaged base.

 _"Guardian I have requested Eris Morn to monitor the channel."_ Commander Zavala says through comms.

I press a button on my earpiece and turn right.

Passing several legionaries, Eris Morn speaks. _"I hear...whispers in the dark."_

I slow down a bit but continue onward at a steady pace. Moving forward I take a left, then a right. There before me, stood a floating orb of some kind.

It suddenly released a loud noise and wisped away in a flash.

 _"What the hell was that?!"_ Me, Split, and Zavala said in unison.

 _"Fingertips on the surface of my mind."_ Eris ominously replies.

I walk next to a dead legionary but that's not what's intriguing me.

It's the alien substance attached to the walls next to him.

The odd energy is in splotches, and has the appearance of stars in the night sky. It also blinds me when I step into it.

 _"The hell?"_ I question.

I look to my ghost for guidance but he motions me forward. So I do.

I hear creaking and suddenly a platform crashes down the lift with a legionary on it.

 _"That's gotta hurt."_ Split comments.

I look left and head through a doorway, forward, then up a slope.

I spot a centurion on the top of the second flight of stairs. Immediately I throw my knife trick but the blades just don't make it in time because a floating orb appears next to the alien, attaches misty tendrils to the cabal, and sucks it out of this plane of reality. Or killed it, I'm leaning towards the latter.

I gulp then turn right, through a hallway and up another slope.

 _"Whispers are louder. I will endure."_ Eris says.

I go through another doorway to the left and see another centurion getting sucked through. I turn right from where it formerly stood and into an open area of the compound.

 _"They speak a word, a name."_ Eris Morn informs.

I walk a few steps...

 _"HE, IS HERE."_ Eris exclaims.

 _"Split! Give me party crasher NOW!"_ I yell and the shotgun falls into my hands.

A silhouette of an alien face appears, hive. Quite reminiscent of...Crota.

No. No. No. NO!

Then an ear piercing sound screeches through the air. Oryx.

 _ **"GUARDIAN, GIVE YOUR WILL TO ME!"**_ The silhouette exclaims as two orbs appear next to me and a few enemies appearing to be three psions plus a knight, but they're consumed by the dark energy. Then the tendrils attach.

I bite my tongue as the alien force is…draining my light. My armor, it's weighing me down yet pushing me further. My right arm, it feels...strange. The Last Word in my grip, it radiates shadows and no longer appears like the famed hand cannon of Shin Malphur. The sword on my back, it's disfigured and appears of a unstoppable flame of shadows. My shotgun, it bears burdens from its muzzle.

I'm pushed to my knees and my ghost appears next to me. _"G-Guardian. The darkness is overwhelming your light, we need to stop it. Your golden gun is c-charged. USE I-IT!"_ He dematerialized.

I look at the knight, titled; Syrok, Word Of Oryx; and call upon the golden gun.

The two orbs dissipate in flames from the pure energy of the golden gun in their vicinity. I aim and fire at the psion in the middle of the other two and it explodes, killing them. I look at the damaged knight and fire off my final two shots into it.

They make their mark, and the knight falls in a fiery explosion that kills three more psions...wait what? I only counted three psions before?

The pain from my arm brings me back to reality.

 _"Agh! Split, help me out here!"_ I exclaimed and the armor piece covering my right arm disappears into my inventory.

 _"Uh, Uh, one sec—!"_ Split materialized a thin cloth. _"Wrap your arm in this glimmer wrap. The chemical composition of glimmer stops energy from spreading."_

I didn't question that totally true fact and immediately wrapped my arm in blue. I put the armor piece back on and look at the gun in my hand.

Then in my HUD my grenade, super, and melee icons disappear and my melee is replaced by a icon that appears of a hand with an eye at the center of the palm.

 _"Guardian. Are you okay? If you can hear me, the mission is scuffed. Get to your ship and get out of there!"_

Zavala orders.

I proceeded to leave.

 _"Guardian, we need to see the speaker when we get home. He'll know how to fix this."_ Split says.

Split's black half was now replaced with the paint job of my new armor and weaponry. (The black half looks like the consumed shell if you didn't realize)

I nod and continue onwards.

Sprint through a doorway and a phalanx encompassed with the energy stood in my path.

I dodge backwards to avoid getting KO'd and it leaves a sort of after image of me that starts to fade. I reach for my knife. Except something draws me away, I suddenly forcefully clench my right hand into a fist and then launch my hand out in a palm strike onto the dark phalanx.

The attack expels built up energy in an outward force that disintegrates the alien in a massive shadow and leaves a small circle similar to a sun spot from a sunbreaker but composed of darkness.

I turn left and three more dark phalanxes appeared out of nowhere, guess it's time to test my gun.

I take the dark hand cannon out of my holster and quickly aim and fire.

Bang!...Bang! The two rounds make their mark and the phalanx's head explodes (not firefly), then the gun starts to glow light blue and radiate small black flames around the edges.

I fire at another phalanx. Bang! Bang! Bang! The gun shot faster and the first two bullets killed phalanx while bullet #3 whizzed by and miraculously one-shot the final phalanx.

I put the gun in its holster and ran onward. I turned right into a large room with a dark knight (heh), a regular phalanx, and some dark psions.

I switch to my shotgun and open fire. Not bad. Pump action, one shots the knight with a headshot.

The three psions surrounded me. Bang! Boom! Bop! Courtesy of dark Last Word.

I palm strike the phalanx, and it gets sucked into my hand like the dark orbs did to them before.

The lights flicker as I hear explosions in the background. Shit. Then a weakening force pushes my arm down.

 _"Agh…"_ I grunt.

 _"G-Guardian, the darkness is growing stronger. We need to l-leave!"_ Split orders.

I nod, holster my weapons, inject myself with a stamina enhancing biotic, and full on sprint to the exit.

I past many enemies and fire the occasional hand cannon shot down the long hallways to get the hostiles out of my way.

Eventually I strike, shoot, and blink my way out of the station into the outside extraction point.

 _"The base is a lost. We have reports of these "taken" from all across the system. Go! Get out!"_ Commander Zavala yells through comms.

Suddenly a cabal warship crashes into a very important looking building as screeches howl through the invasion.

 **Ragh thry gojtw! Ragh thry gojtw!** A warning is shot through the base.

 _"That translates roughly into… Core Meltdown imminent. THE BASE IS GONNA EXPLODE! GUARDIAN, HAUL ASS TO THE END OF THE AIRFIELD! THE SHIP IS LANDING THERE. NOW MOVE!"_ Split yells.

Rifts liter the sky as hell, rains from dimensions unknown. I turn left and unholster my sword, then slice a taken phalanx in half, and follow it up with a blink Shotgun blast. I hit the ground, nother' sgb. The base's sirens grow louder. So I haul ass. I sprint off a ledge and palm strike a regular phalanx and it gets sucked into my hand. I run past the others then two taken phalanxes appear on the edge. I swing my sword but blink right after. I fire a couple hand cannon shots at some psions in the way and sprint past a vandal. Then he throws an explosive.

However, using my years of experience in fighting space bugs, I managed to memorize how vandals attack and hypothesized that the taken versions weren't much different.

The grenade explodes with me jumping at the last second to ride the force. I fly past a taken ogre and shotgun blast a taken centurion after palm striking it. I make a 3 point landing and fire my handcannon at the final phalanx before my ship. Suddenly, many, many taken rifts open behind me and the darkness overtakes my arm.

 _"Aghhh… Split get us out of here!"_ I exclaimed, and got transmated into my ship while grabbing my arm.

Though I gain my strength and grab the ship's controls, then put the engines to max.

However as the ship becomes taken with me at the command the Ogre spots me and fires it's laser and hits one of my wings.

 **Ship critically damaged! Ship critically damaged!**

A warning blared through my ship and I redirected half my power into the reflector shield I got from Xur.

I just managed to bob and weave through sustained laser fire and into orbit.

 **Ship losing power! Ship losing power!**

Shit! It hit the reactor too!

"Ship, switch to back up battery and redirect all power to engines. Split! Go repair the reactor so we don't blow up!" I ordered.

The hyperdrive like speed my ship produced let me get to earth almost immediately, however the brakes weren't working.

Just my luck.

"Ship! Redirect all power to shields and coms! NOW!" I yelled.

I switched my helmet to broadcast my voice through the speakers of my ship.

 _"This is Guardian Echo of The Last City, my ship's breaks are busted, it's going to be a crash landing. Anyone in the lobby of the tower needs to clear out, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

I turn violently to lose momentum in my crash landing. Then redirect all power into shields to avoid a massive explosion.

5

4

3

2

1

I hit the tower with a bang and thankfully the citizens there listened, but there was still a big explosion.

Some debris rain from the sky after being launched.

The cockpit is cracked open, my armor is a mess, my helmet flew off, and I'm bleeding from several different places. I crawl out of the cockpit and see a few guardians running up to my aid.

Then the world went black.

* * *

THE TOWER - THE LAST CITY OF EARTH

I phase in and out of consciousness.

I see the vanguard, then my fireteam, then my brother, then Eris Morn, and finally I see all of them around me.

"Agh...what happened—?" My memory is foggy as I rise from the bed and suddenly I'm in a bone crushing hug.

"Ohmygodweweresoworriedi'mgladyou'reokay!" Summer spat out quickly.

"S-ummer! S-op! I-can't! br-eath!" I struggled to say and the redhead retracted.

"I'msosorry!" The silver eyed woman apologized.

"You were in a coma for a few days, rest now." Jackie says.

"Guardian, what happened back there?" Zavala pressed.

"With all due respect _sir_ , my brother needs to regain his strength." Jackie responds.

"N-No it's fine. Most of my injuries have healed. This is what happened. Split? I need some help explaining this." I say.

My ghost appears and our audience is stunned.

"The taken energy has accelerated your recovery." My companion says.

I stand up and remove the glimmer wrap and my entire right forearm reveals to have been taken.

"When I arrived on Phobos, we found the base in shambles. Dead cabal everywhere, and every singe shuttle was leaving the base." I started off. "The taken energy was everywhere and something was drawing us there.We then witnessed a few cabal getting taken. Then…" I paused.

I lift up my arm for the world to see. "Oryx held me down and tried to take me. Would of succeeded too if not for my golden gun being charged. I stopped him from completely taking me but he succeeded at taking my arm, armor, half of Split, and some of my weapons." I take out my handcannon, sword, shotgun, linear fusion rifle, and sniper rifle. "The Last Word, Thorn, Malfeasance, Void Infinite Edge, Party Crasher, Sleeper Stimulant, and Black Hammer were taken."

I put them aside and Split continues explaining. "My guardian and I fought our way out of the base and into our ship with him learning a new ability of his new subclass. However, on our escape, Oryx summoned a taken ogre and it heavily damaged our ship with its laser." He hovered over to Zavala. "And that included the reactor, engines, wings, and breaks. Then we crashed into the tower, and the rest is history."

The audience is silent for a second.

"Well at least you got some sick loot out of it." Cayde-6 comments.

The room gives him a look.

"What? He got some sick loot!" He says in defense.

"My best friend nearly lost his life and will by possession from an alien god whose son he killed, and all you have to say is HE GOT SOME SICK LOOT?!" Wraith-17 yells out.

"Bro! Calm down! Cayde is right though, I'll have Split file a report of a complete rundown of my new gear and powers." I say to my Titan friend.

I turn to Ikora Rey, "Ikora, I need some time to train myself with my new abilities. I only request no missions against Oryx for the time being. The combined force of me being part darkness and against an army of pure shadows will leave me without resurrection until I can balance the darkness with the light. After I hone my new power, I can take the fight to Oryx." I say.

"Are you sure?" My fireteam says in unison. "Please, we can help you train, we can push you past your limits and maybe you'll be able to [OVERWRITE] Oryx's control of his armies." Summer pleads.

"I'm sure guys, this is something I'll have to tackle on my own." And as I leave the room, a taken rift appears in my place and my taken armor forms around me. Helmet in hand I turn to look at my friends, before I put it on I speak the last words they'll hear from me in a while. "Oryx... is mine."

* * *

3rd Person POV

* * *

PATCH - REMNANT

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yang Xiao Long bursts through the front door with a letter in hand.

"What's got ya hyped sis?" Her little sister, Ruby Rose asks while looking up from a magazine reading; 'Weapon-eyes Magazine' typical.

"I just got accepted into Beacon! I'm going to my final huntress academy in two weeks!" The blonde bombshell revels in triumph.

"Well congratulations fire-cracker!" Tai Yang Xiao Long walks in.

The father strolls over and he gets his eldest into a headlock noogie.

"No, not my hair! Dad stop…" The blonde brawler groans.

"I bet you've been waiting _Xiao Long_ to receive this letter, glad to see ya find another place you'll _b-londe."_ The blonde-er brawler cracks a joke and Yang sports a grin.

No, the Rose dreads this moment. "Dad no…"

Her sister breaks out of the headlock. "Well dad, I heard that there's an interview for every student so I think I should wear a tie." She glances at Ruby, "I guess you could call me _Tie-Yang Xiao Long."_

"nope, nope, nononope." The redhead disappears, leaving rose petals following out the door and along a dirt pathway.

Said path, went for about a mile through town, the woods, and onto a cliff. And on that cliff;

Lay a grave.

Ruby Rose landed before the stone slab that read;

Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I Scatter

The girl gave a moment of silence. Then sat down next to the grave.

"Hey mom. I needed to escape Yang and Dad's pun rampage, and since I haven't visited in a while I'd thought I'll come here!" The redhead proclaimed.

"Things have been boring lately with the last moments of our break." She states.

"Oh! And Yang has just been accepted into Beacon! Though I'm kinda worried since I won't be there to keep her in line. But I will eventually! I only have two more years left at Signal, then I'll apply for Beacon so I can be just as awesome as you!" She excitingly says and looks up, then down with some tears in her eyes.

"I really miss you mom, and so does Yang and Dad. I wish I could see you again. I love you, mom." Ruby finished her conversation and starts to walk away, little did she notice a light shining brightly on her mother's tomb, signaling that her light has not yet burned out into the darkness.

Thus Kindly, I Remember

* * *

Echo POV - 1 Month Later

* * *

The Dreadnaught - Saturn

It's time.

Time for Regicide.

I fly in the dreadnaught with Summer, Jackie, and Wraith transmat in behind me.

I immediately bear my chosen weapon:

 **Sovereign Harmony,** a Mythical grade handcannon; One of a kind. Once was The Last Word, Thorn, and Malfeasance, now harmonitized in a veil of shadows. The high impact 110 Rounds per minute hand cannon has helped me fight through this war.

I hit 3 headshots on a ogre in our way and it died. I look behind me at my fireteam and they nod.

We sprinted past the ruins of a cabal ship and into a large hive room called the Mausoleum with a portal on top of a platform near the edge.

Wraith-17 annihilates the hive defense near the portal with his Sweet Business. I try to walk through but dodge backwards while leaving a decoy in my place. A taken knight spawns right next to said decoy and the decoy explodes, killing it, and its corpse gets sucked into my hand.

More taken spawn, too can play that game Oryx.

I clenched my fist for a few seconds and I throw the orb that is formed. The orb hits the floor and a rift is formed, and from the rift; came a taken knight and a few taken acolytes.

Then a few taken majors spawn in to protect the portal.

Summer whips out a hand cannon and quickly fires its' marked rounds. A major captain is quickly overtaken by Thorn, and its remnants drift towards the hunter. Activating Soul Devourer, The Bladedancer prioritized the vandals.

I order around my taken and they make quick work of most of the ads with me dealing with the ogres while using Black Hammer for the exotic slot instead of Sovereign Harmony; Instead, I'm using Breakneck.

Jackie brings Hawkmoon to bear and fires upon the shadow thralls summoned by the taken wizards. He runs forward, slides under some fire from the wizards; and uppercuts the major wizard using Raze-Lighter, then cleans up the rest with his flaming edge.

Wraith, meanwhile. Was having a blast, (literally) walking over all the remaining ads and low health Captains with Sunshot, the exo's favorite gun in the universe. That's a lie, every gun that causes explosions or spews an infinite amount of lead at his enemies is his favorite.

Anyways, Summer finished up the Vandals and Most of the goblins. Now she's helping me finish off the last two majors; a major Knight and a major Ogre.

I look to the left and Jackie has killed the wizards and is healing himself and Wraith with a healing rift.

Speaking of Wraith, the titan has switched to his FWC Variable Machine gun and is mowing down the final knights, never needing to reload thanks to Jackie wearing Lunafaction boots.

My taken knight and remaining two acolytes kill the stragglers and I call them to me.

The portal is cleared, I recall my taken to guard the portal and I look to my fireteam. "You guys ready?" I say via comms.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

I switch back to my handcannon. "Then let's do this."

 _"Good luck guardians, you only got yourselves to watch your back from here."_ Zavala said over comms right before we stepped through.

* * *

A—/— SAturN

We land on the other side and comms are cut.

Or so we thought.

 _"PPZZZ! PPZZZ! —is this going through? Look kid I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to open a portal straight to Oryx's throne room, YOU NEED TO DEFEAT, AND TAKE HIM. AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE. A vex starship made out of most of darkness infused metals as just entered the edge of the milky way with a giant vex gateway in the center. We believe it's going to bring in a full Vex fleet! You need to take out Oryx and find a way to inform the vanguard so some backup can arrive to help."_ A voice belonging to the Drifter informs.

"WHAT!?!" Our fireteam says in unison. All hearing the message through our comms.

 _"No time to explain further, rift opens in five seconds."_ Drifter says and we hear him press a few buttons.

 _"I want a full explanation when we finish this."_ Jackie orders on behalf of the vanguard.

Then suddenly we get teleported into a room of shadows with a wisp of light on the floor.

I walk forward and step onto the wisp.

It then travels forward in a straight line, then up a wall of sorts to form the taken king's symbol. Right after the light hits the ceiling, the wall opens like a massive door and we walk into another room of darkness.

Whispers resonate through the room. He's here.

Then, the shadows fade from the corners of the room revealing a nearly blinding light. A second after, all the shadows in the room fade into the middle where a figure is revealed.

Oryx stood in darkness as wings grew from shadowed appendages.

 ** _"At last, I will have VENGEANCE!"_**

A fateful blade fell from above into the Taken King's grasp.

We immediately spread out to deal with different groups of enemies to maximize our efficiency.

Wraith-17 is dealing with adds and do all things punching while Summer is counter-sniping in the back with Borealis and Knucklehead Radar.

While this happens, Jackie is running around with Invective and eliminating the Majors that spawn while landing hits on Oryx with Raze-Lighter when he can.

And finally, I go to to toe with the man himself.

We block each other's sword strikes blow for blow until my brother lands a heavy strike on the Taken King's back and I follow with a drop kick to his side when he turns. I use the momentum from the kick and propel myself in the opposite direction. I land right after taking a few acolytes onto my side.

I take cover from him and Summer switches targets to give me a distraction. I look to the bottom left corner of my HUD, Supercharged.

I cast **Will Reaper** and slam my taken arm's palm into the ground, creating a vortex of shadows in a wide area around me. Next I raise my hand to the sky and force a fist. And as I raised my hand, several allied taken majors with overshields spawned from the vortex, and upon the finished cast, My health was fully regenerated with a small overshield.

Immediately after Will Reaper I switch my super upgrade from **Relentless Campaign** to **Overtaken.**

I order the two ogres, and one knight to open fire on the Taken King. Then I order the two remaining Minotaurs to deal with ads and I run in with Dreadfang.

I sprint for Oryx as he's blocking the gunfire and counter attacking with some darkness blasts. With my blade in hand I start with an overhead diagonal swing. He parried. But I blink behind him and fire a blast from Stolen Will and then run over and land two sword strikes on his back.

He backhanded me, and after a recovery flip, I laid round after round of high caliber Taken bullets into his skull, courtesy of Sovereign Harmony.

It shot faster after every hit and I managed to pelt him with eight rounds before he rushed me with Willbreaker and I was forced to dodge but was still in the blast radius of his slam.

I didn't lose my momentum and I throw two Guilt knives mid-fly, plus a timed flash grenade.

Oryx moves out of the way of the knives, however, Guilt has tracking and slowing properties.

The two blades hit the wings and slow him greatly, then the flash bang goes off.

As the flash is effecting him, he fires off blasts randomly, miraculously destroying all the cover available for us. In unison, Summer jumps up and fires a deadfall Shadowshot to suppress him and slow him down even further, Jackie casts Well Of Radiance a small distance away.

We run over and switch to our dps weapons. Summer loads Gjallarhorn, Jackie equips D.A.R.C.I and aims, Wraith bears Thunderlord, and finally I precharge Afterthoughts. A linear fusion rifle that is the result of the Sleeper Stimulant being taken. It has a slow charge time and high impact but it has a perk that reduces the charge time when you take damage while aiming down sights. The second perk increases the duration and grants ammo when you heal or are being healed.

I quickly summon a psion and order him to shoot me once.

3\. 2. 1. "Light him up."

We open fire from the front while my taken shred up his back.

Summer is doing massive chunks of damage with the rocket of Gjallarhorn itself, plus the wolf pack rounds nearly doubling the dps output.

Jackie is firing 3 high impact sniper rounds each second and only stopping every other magazine to readjust his aim.

Wraith is literally just holding TWO HEAVY MACHINE GUNS, and spraying an infinite amount of lead from the hip.

My taken are peppering his back with powerful magic while I'm firing lasers slightly less powerful as the Sleeper Stimulant at the rate of a marksman Queenbreaker Bow, while constantly generating ammo!

Our onslaught was stopped when a flash of light overtook our line of sight with Oryx.

Shit! Where he go?! Hold on...

I turned around and sprinted for Jackie.

I pulled out Dreadfang and used nearly all my ammo into one heavy strike.

CLANG!

I'd just barely deflected Willbreaker from slicing my brother in two. Not this time.

I quickly pop a heavy ammo synth and reload a few rounds into Stolen Will.

The king recoiled at the force of the attack but regardless did a sweeping slice. Slow.

I jumped over the blade and threw my sword at his feet. It missed of course, and he pushed forward and slammed his blade into the floor, creating a shockwave.

I blinked at the exact moment and shotgun blasted him right in the eyes.

My fireteam sprint with swords in hands at the god as I injected a hunter knife into said god's middle eye and swung myself into the air.

Jackie takes the first strike and takes a sweeping slice at his legs with Raze-Lighter, followed by a tesseract from behind by Wraith with Worldline Zero, followed from a lightning fast strike from Summer's Arc blade.

WHILE she's also using Bolt-Caster at the same time!

I throw two Guilt Knives to slow Oryx down, then parry a sword slice with a Hunter knife, rip Dreadfang out of the floor, and stab him deep in the chest with it.

Summer is dealing quick strikes every second and Jackie is landing precise hits when he can along with Wraith keeping the king on the move using Thunderlord.

I quickly switch around some of my abilities and blink to where my sword's point is sticking through.

I manipulated the energy on the blade to make the handle sticking out this side and the point stabbing through the opposite.

I ripped out the blade and slashed his right arm, then fired a round of Sovereign Harmony into the skull with a grenade coming in right after.

He has an eighth of his total health left, now is my chance.

My look to my fireteam, nod and sprint for the heavily damaged god.

 _"Drifter, transmat my fireteam."_

 _"Got it kid, be safe."_

My team gets transmated into their ships which I presume are docked on the Derilict.

I charge most of the taken energy on my body into Dreadfang, leaving me with weak armor and no ability energy charged, and slam the empowered blade into Oryx's chest. Just as he stabs Willbreaker into mine.

He roars and kneels. And I barely stand with the pain of a massive sword impaling me.

I look in accomplishment as I lift my hand to take him and finish this fight.

Then Oryx lunges his hand into his chest with taken energy and palm striked my hand while I hear him being taken.

Suddenly flash of black, followed by a flash of white light blinds me and I hear a sound and am now sitting in a seat.

My eyes force open and I'm sitting in the co-pilot seat of the Derelict.

"I took you out of there kid. You okay?" Drifter asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, I took Oryx..."

"Thank god." Split suddenly appears.

"Oh so you found it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I found a guy selling some Major specs and I bought out the whole stock." My ghost explains.

"Nice," I sent Split out to buy some Major specs a couple hours ago cause I was running low. "Anyways, where's everyone else?" I question.

"Uhhhh…"

"They're flying all over the vex gateship trying to damage it as much as they can before backup arrives." Drifter says, followed by my Little Light nonchalantly.

"Oh shit! I forgot about that. Where's my ship?" I panic.

"Ahh, they'll be fine. Backup will arrive in one minute." Split says.

"Wait, HOLD ON." The drone widened his lens.

 _"Everyone RETREAT! The Dreadnought's weapon is charging somehow, RETREAT!"_ He ordered over comms.

"Goddammit Oryx!" I exclaimed.

 ** _"Your tongue means nothing now light bearer."_** A voice coming from my arm replied. A voice belonging to Oryx.

"WHAT THE—"

We turn the ship around and our allies are going full speed ahead back towards Earth. Most of them are already outside the blast radius.

Most.

The weapon goes off and missed all but five ships from the Dead Orbit Marines.

The blast traveled fast and hit the vex gateship's main time gate. Then another blast erupted from the gate, consuming everything in its path.

Including Summer, Jackie, and Wraith, and now us.

"—fuck…" I say before we lose consciousness.

 ** _"But this does."_**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **(1) The mechanic's shop is in the place where Banshee-44 would be in Destiny 2.**

 **Don't Go yet! I gotta show you the new weapons and subclass that Echo got.**

 **The Last Word, Thorn, and Malfeasance; merged and became...**

 **Sovereign Harmony**

 **"Shape the shadows by will, bend weakness into strength, and take harmony in a new form." — Archive Of God-slayers, 2nd Collective**

 **MYTHICAL KINETIC HANDCANNON**

 **Intrinsic Perk - Monarch Disposal; Precision hits increase the rpm till reloading or holstering this weapon.**

 **Rifled Barrel**

 **Steady Rounds**

 **Combat Grip**

 **Fourth Time's The Charm**

 **Trait - Amity Forfeit; Hold down reload to sacrifice 25% of your health to increase rpm by 50% for 5 seconds. (Stacks Infinitely)**

 **Design: The Last Word with a Malfeasance grip, Thorn Barrel, and a taken shader slapped on.**

 **High impact frame, rpm 110, magazine 8, medium stability, High range, VERY slow reload speed, average handling.**

 **QUICK NOTE: Mythical = 2 mod slots; but Disables wearing exotic armor or using exotic weapon**

 **Party Crasher became…**

 **Stolen Will**

 **"Our enemies have taken much from us. We will steal everything from them." —Petra Venj**

 **Field Choke**

 **Battle Runner**

 **Quickdraw**

 **Performance Bonus**

 **Design; go google it**

 **Black Hammer became...Black Hammer but with black spindle's Taken themed ornament.**

 **Sleeper Stimulant became...**

 **Afterthoughts**

 **"Stand Aside…"**

 **EXOTIC VOID LINEAR FUSION RIFLE**

 **Intrinsic Perk - Speak of The Devil; Taking damage while aiming down sights reduces charge time and weakens high level enemies for a short period. (Does not stack effects, taking more damage does not reduce charge time even more)**

 **Polygonal rifling**

 **Enhanced battery**

 **Dragonfly**

 **Composite Stock**

 **EP - Angel On My Shoulder; Gaining, Regenerating, or giving health while Speak Of The Devil is active will grant ammo and ability energy to you and nearby allies while extending the duration of Speak of The Devil.**

 **High impact, charge time 760, magazine 6, high range, high stability**

 **Design: A loaded question with an Izanagi's Burden esque barrel, Crooked Fang sights, Sleeper Stimulant shaped stock, and a taken shader.**

 **Void Infinite Edge became...Dreadfang**

 **Taken Hunter**

 **Lightless Subclass: A prophet of god, taken in a form of shadows, whom' bears light shining grey.**

 **Grenade options:**

 **Taken shrapnel; impact grenade, launches mini projectiles that bounce off walls. (Requires taking a vandal)**

 **Shadow Will; light homing explosive that blinds enemy on impact. (Requires taking a centurion)**

 **Darkness bolt; throw a large projectile through walls in a short range that suppresses all enemies for 5 seconds. (Requires taking a captain)**

 **Class ability:**

 **Takes Two To Tango; short dodge that will leave a decoy in your place that will shortly explode after deployment, enemies will become taken when killed. (Requires taking a psion)**

 **I'll Just Take That; lunging dodge that takes a portion of ammo from a nearby enemy and refills the Kinetic and Energy weapon's magazine and reloads the equipped power weapon from reserves. (Requires taking a servitor)**

 **Taken abilities:**

 **Taken Dome: Create a small dome shield that will stay up the longer you charge it. (Requires taking multiple vandals)**

 **Taken Shield: push your arms together in a cross to create a large shield that will initially knock enemies back. (Requires taking multiple phalanxes)**

 **Homing Swarm: Launch four projectiles that will seek out an enemy. Increased tracking and damage while critically wounded. (Requires taking multiple hobgoblins)**

 **Taken Soul: heal an ally and grant them a weak overshield. (Requires taking multiple goblins)**

 **Shadow's Impact: launch a single flaming projectile that will create a large sunspot where it lands. (Requires taking multiple knights)**

 **Light's Cloak: go partially invisible until shot. (Requires taking multiple Minotaurs)**

 **MULTIPLE UNKNOWN ABILITIES: ?**

 **Subclass ability: Forcefully clench your hand into a fist and throw the orb that is created to summon a taken ally from reserves.**

 **Mobility:**

 **Double Jump**

 **Strafe Jump**

 **Triple Jump**

 **Blink**

 **Super: Will Reaper**

 **Summon powerful taken allies from reserves, heal yourself to full, suppress and slow all nearby enemies on cast.**

 **Relentless Campaign**

 **Summon more/more powerful taken during Will Reaper.**

 **Overtaken: Summon taken allies from reserves. Empower yourself and nearby allies and enhance recharge rate exponentially. Melee kills will take enemies and extend the duration. (Requires discovering half of the taken abilities and taking 1000 enemies)**

 **Crowned; During Will Reaper, summon a supercharged Dreadfang and annihilate the lightbearers for 15 seconds. (Requires taking the current Taken King)**

 **Support ability: Block to reflect ballistic based kinetic and energy projectiles.**

 **Light attack: Sword swings will increase movement speed on hit.**

 **Heavy attack: launch yourself forwards in a spin attack.**

 **Movement ability is replaced with wings.**

 **Rein Free; Turn your darkness into light and show them a balanced guardian's true strength. Info: [redacted] (unlocks at 10,000 enemies taken and 10,000 orbs of light created)**

 **Melee:**

 **Taken Strike; Knock back an enemy with a palm strike that will create an area of effect that will increase in size the longer the attack is charged and blind enemies in its vicinity. Enemies killed inside the aoe become taken.**

 **Guilt; Throw a slightly tracking knife at an enemy to slow them down, kills increase minimap effectiveness for a short duration. Kills while target is wounded will take them.**

 **Graveyard; Dash forward with Dreadfang and slam your blade into the ground to create a an aoe attack that will take all enemies that are killed in the radius.**

 **Basic perks -**

 **First Column Perks:**

 **Shadow Charge; Taking enemies will help charge all of your abilities.**

 **Traceless; Close range kills take you off the minimap, increase movement speed, and make you create no noise when moving for a duration. Kills while traceless disorient nearby enemies. (Stacks 3 times)**

 **Corrupter: Grants 2 melee, grenade, class, and taken, ability charges.**

 **Basic Perks -**

 **Second Row Perks:**

 **Torned Order; Hold down grenade to charge it into a supercharged vortex that continually damages enemies trapped inside and takes enemies killed.**

 **Divide: Aim and fire while sprinting. Sprinting generates orbs of light. Kills while sprinting disables nearby enemies' minimap. Successive kills blind and disorient lone enemies nearby.**

 **Conquer: Mark enemies you majorly damage and they are slowed for a short period. Conquer Kills increase slow effect on next target and generate orbs of light.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter-1

**Characters and Scenes will be OOC or AU when I see it fit, the Main character's ghost is voiced by Peter Dinklage, the main character will be OP because writing op shit is fun, the story will include parts of D1 and D2, but out of order.**

 **The Timeline should go like this:**

 **D1 - House Of Wolves - Warmind - The Dark Below - Black Armory - The Taken King - Joker's Wild - Rise Of Iron - D2 - Leviathan - Curse Of Osiris - Forsaken - Penumbra - Shadowkeep - as normal**

 **And this fic is inspired by other stories like Remnant Of a Rose, Guardians and Hunters, Guardian of a New Light, Remnant Of Light, and other legends in the RWBY X Destiny universe. That's all and I apologize for wrong dialogue and lore if there is any.**

 **Warning** : I do not own RWBY or Destiny in any way, shape, or form. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, Destiny belongs to Bungie, and I only own my oc's and this fanfiction's storyline.

 ** _Chapter 1 - Contact - Echo POV_**

 _UNCHARTED SPACE - THE DERELICT_

"So Oryx somehow fired the Dreadnaught's weapons, causing the vex gateship's time traveling technology to violently disrupt all its energy in an uncontrollable force, which in turn, sent all of us to a completely random place in the universe?" Jackie retold Drifter's explanation on how we got here.

"Yes…" The man in question replies.

"And you knew about this possibility because you work for the nine." My brother continued.

"Yes…"

"However you decided not to take it into account because it seemed 'unlikely' to you."

"Yes."

"And now we're all sitting in your ship in deep uncharted space because of the plan you had, with no way to get back, or a way to contact our allies."

"Look I thought you guys _destroyed_ the weapon, you can't blame me for not including a plan B for a completely improbable factor that we knew nearly nothing about." The Rogue Lightbearer says in his defense.

"We are LITERALLY, IMMORTALS WITH MAGIC! A giant weapon turning back on in THIS world, is pretty damn reasonable!"

"At least we're all alive!"

"Yeah, we are. BUT WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF SPACE!"

"Uhhhhhh, guys? Look out the window." Trial interrupted their argument.

We walk over to the ghost, and a planet similar to earth lay outside the window, atmosphere, clouds, moon, etc.

We stare in silence for a minute. "Are we in an alternate timeline or something? Cause that looks suspiciously like a copy and paste of earth but the printer broke halfway through." Split questions.

"Maybe. But we gotta try to contact the vanguard either way." Jackie regains his composure.

"No can do Jackie-Chan, me and Quarry have been trying for hours." Wraith dreadfully informs as his ghost makes the ghost equivalent of a nod.

"My long range communicator doesn't work either, we're way too far away." Drifter shut down the option.

Shit.

"So what do we do now then?" Summer turns slightly from from the window.

"Well our only options at this point is to sit in orbit and hope that some sorry ship flies by, we raid it, and salvage all its gear to upgrade the communicator." Drifter pauses before pulling up a brief scan of the planet on a tablet.

"Or, we fly down to the planet and try to repair and upgrade our stuff with the materials and tech on site." He looks up from the tablet, "Also there's apparently civilization on the surface with four main cities. They have electricity and a form of the internet, connected via four beacons and a couple amplifiers here and there. They speak English too, though their writing is slightly different."

"Waitwaitwait. Civilization? What populates it? Humans?" Jackie goes into full investigator mode.

"I don't know, I didn't get much info before my scanner was shot out of the sky with an advanced anti-air missile. So probably something of the like." The rogue lightbearer presses a few buttons, then turns the tablet off.

"Whatever the case, we're gonna find out anyways." I speak up and the two turn my way.

"The ship is damaged, we won't be able to stay here forever, and vanguard will have a real hard time finding us and bringing us back home if they don't even know if we're still alive in the first place."

"He's right, it's going to be a very long time till the The vanguard gets here, if they even find where we are. We have to go down to the planet." Trial agreed.

"So it's decided then?" Wraith says.

Jackie sighs, "Yeah, It's decided."

"Shouldn't you be head over heels for the discovery of this planet? It could possibly be a surviving colony of the golden age y'know." Split says nonchalantly.

"Hmm hey you're right! I didn't think of that." Jackie scratches his chin.

A yawn to my left floats over, "You didn't think of that? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one Jackie?" Pause says groggily.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be the responsible one Pause? By, you know… not taking a nap in the middle of a crisis!" Exclaimed my ghost.

"Woah, Chill." Summer's ghost lazily responds.

"Alright, pack it up and let's fly down to the planet. Hey Summer, I got a stealth drive good enough to avoid getting unwanted attention." I pull a machine out of a taken rift.

"Okay, you two." She points to our respective ghosts, "We need your help here, come on."

After twenty minutes of cutting, and redirecting wires, we hooked up a Stealth Drive to Summer's Ship, since her vessel was the first one to be in working condition after the blast.

"Alright, Ghost. Stay behind and watch the ship—don't give me that look!" Drifter orders his ghost.

We stare at him for a bit but continue on our way. My brother grabs some extra things and we load up one by one. Summer gets into the pilot's seat and Jackie sits shotgun after he stores his items in his inventory. I pull up a taken chair and fuse it to the floor of the Currus Gloriae XLII, a starship made for speed and quick pursuits plus a bombing run or two. A couple modifications later and it's pretty roomy, relatively speaking, with a small bed, table, mini fridge, and TV.

Anyways, so we sit in our seats and fly out of the Derelict to the planet.

 ** _Summer POV_**

 _UNKNOWN REGION - UNKNOWN PLANET_

We fly down and land in a frozen tundra. **Atlas,** We get out and take a look around, it's currently late evening.

"Hmm, Split, browse the web, make it snappy." Echo says over comms.

"What do you need?" His ghost responds.

"Let's start with where we are, region, then general info we should know." Jackie replies.

Split goes silent for a few seconds. "Okay we are currently in the continent or Kingdom of Atlas, about… 100 miles from the nearest city of mantle."

"Wait, what the hell is that?" Wraith suddenly interjects. He points to two creatures in the distance, **Beowolf.**

Wait, i-it's coming back to me.

 _Fur, black as night. Claws, stained red with blood. The bony maw, bearing ripped flesh from its fangs. A soulless beast it is, A Demon._

I quickly draw Thorn and fire. The cursed round makes its mark on the skull and it goes down.

The other rushes us.

The beast is getting closer and closer, it aims for Echo.

My fellow hunter simply sidesteps, pulls his hand back, thrusts his hand forward, and takes it.

He summons it back for inspection. "Huh, Split that info please?" The godclaimer said after taking his helmet off.

I dematerialized my helmet.

"There are three main species on this planet, Human, Faunus, Aka human-animal hybrids, and Grimm. Soulless beasts that only desire to kill humans and Faunus. That, is a Beowolf, er, _was_ , a Beowolf." The ghost quickly responds.

"So there are humans here." I repeat. "Heh, I guess that means the city isn't the last stand for us."

"That's a bit reassuring. Considering our situation right now." Wraith replies.

"Pure Darkness? Hmm, interesting, most interesting indeed…" Jackie inspects the Beowolf I shot.

He jots down some notes.

"Anything else we should know?" Uncle Drifter asks.

Split responds. "Yes, the residents here have managed to gain a weaker form of our light, called **'Aura'.** It's your life force weaponized, but you can also use it as a shield, and it can heal small wounds."

The little light paused a moment "Everyone has a semblance, basically a special ability unique to an individual derived from Aura. Like a super, but toned down quite a bit."

"There's this mineral called **'Dust'** which contains elements, like fire and electricity. It's the main fuel source in this society and it is also used in weapons."

"The natives have people called **'Huntsmen and Huntresses'** professionally trained in Elite Academies to use these resources to kill Grimm and protect the kingdoms."

Echo interjects, "So they're budget guardians."

"Yeah pretty much." His ghost replies.

"Huh. So what's next?" Drifter asks.

"Well we should probably get to a city and take on some bounty hunting jobs to try and buy some parts for that communicator." Jackie replies.

"That seems like a good idea." Pause responded.

"Agreed." Said Trial and Quarry.

"Or, y'know...we could just _steal_ the parts? To get back in contact faster?" Echo says, twirling a knife.

"While it would speed things up. That wouldn't exactly give us a good impression on the locals when we get the rest of humanity over here." Jackie says while writing in his journal.

"Oh yeah...you're right. Let's move on now."

"Alrighty then! Let's get going to Atla—err—Mantle." Uncle Drifter says.

"Actually—"

Split is cut off by a howl in the distance.

"Shit." Echo materialized his helmet and **Sovereign Harmony**.

I ready **Thorn**.

Jackie bears **Hawkmoon**.

Drifter aims **Trust**.

Wraith loads **Sunshot**.

"Me and Wraith will deal with cannon fodder while you three team up on the big guys." I say and prime a grenade.

And then Grimm barrel towards us.

 ** _Echo POV_**

 _ATLAS - UNKNOWN PLANET_

I open fire on the largest Beowolf and my allies do the same. Drifter is providing ranged support with Bygones while sitting in a tree and Jackie is cleaving Grimm Bears.

Summer casts Arc Blade and blinks around all over the tundra. Moving only barely traceable to the naked eye, the Blade Dancer disintegrates foe after foe with a single strike from her supercharged knife, she parries a scorpion then blinks out of the fray, just as her super runs out. She throws her grenade and it explodes mid air on a leaping Beowolf. She then turned to the bear Grimm off to the side, with Wraith watching her back with Sunshot, she lets loose.

I order the taken Beowolf forwards to attack the regular Beowolves and take a look at my minimap.

I dodge a claw swipe and blast the Large Beowolf with Stolen Will, I blink towards the front of the Large Beowolf and out of the way of a Giant scorpion. I stab the Beowolf straight through the chest and launch the corpse at the giant Grimm.

I quickly switch my melee to Taken Strike.

I then parry another Beowolf, then kick it into another Beowolf, and use my Palm Strike on the both of them, taking them.

I switch to my handcannon: **Sovereign Harmony** and blow off the head of a bear. The intrinsic perk activates, increasing the rate of fire after a precision hit, and I proceed to mow down a hoard of approaching hostilities.

Jackie casts his Daybreak and scorches the stragglers before they bring more.

I notice a few large bear Grimm get their heads blown off by Drifter.

Then scorpion then gets a few legs blown off by Wraith's rocket launcher. The beast turns, redirecting its focus onto the exo.

Wraith runs in and shield bashes the Scorpion, disorienting it as the Titan falls back into relative safety.

I seize this opening, and so does Jackie and Drifter. Me and Jackie sprint in and Drifter shoots out a few of its eyes while we slice through the rest of its legs.

Immobile, the scorpion Grimm lashes out wildly, the venomous tail swings towards me. Quickly I evade the attack using blink.

"Stand Back!" I yell and move in.

I sprint forward and parry a pincer, then slide a grenade under the scorpion. I blink away as it explodes and throws the scorpion into many pieces.

I then pull my hand back, And I proceeded to **TAKE** the piece of the scorpion where its brain would be before it dies.

I get the familiar rush of energy but, It feels...odd. I then see a massive wave of beowolves rushing towards me.

Jackie reaches for his grenade, I try as well but then I stop and for some reason, I instinctively run my hand along the edge of my blade, pushing the taken energy into a powerful strike…

I then reorient myself and do a sweeping slash, the attack launching a fast and wide wave of blight into the approaching Beowolves.

The wave quickly makes its mark, and SLICES all the Grimm in half.

Few beowolves remain on the sides. I run in, Summer gets the memo and shoots two Beowolves as I blast the final one with Stolen Will.

I turn around and see my friends do a finishing sweep of the area. I recall my Taken and we regroup at the ship.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's get to Mantle." Drifter says.

"Actually the security in Mantle is relatively tight for this planet. We should go somewhere else." Split informs.

Summer looks around. Her short, crimson hair flailing in the wind.

"Wait, something's watching us…" I say and turn to my left, and see a jellyfish esque figure spying from the tree line.

I instantaneously raise my gun and fire, the high impact bullet taking it out instantly.

"Shit." Jackie says.

"Nothin' we can do about it now, let's just hope whatever was watching doesn't send an army after us." Drifter holsters Trust.

"Then we better get moving." I say and holster my weapons.

"So much for trying to NOT get unwanted attention." Pause says, directing it towards us.

"Then Split, where do we go now if mantle isn't a good idea?" Jackie ignores Pause's statement.

"Hey!"

"I heard Vale is nice this time of year." Split also ignores Pause.

"I'm talking to you here!"

"Alright, then let's go." Drifter says. Also not acknowledging the existence of Pause

"Hello?!"

"Hey you guys hear a fly or something?" I joked.

"Oh fuck off Space Cthulhu." Pause floats off in defeat.

We start to load back up into Summer's ship when suddenly the owner stopped. My ghost doesn't take notice and continues on with the datamine.

"Oh by the way, the planet we're on is called…"

"Remnant." Summer says with realization, looking around in awe.

"T-That's right…"

We stare in surprise at the Fireteam Leader.

"How... did you know that Summer?" Jackie asks with visible curiosity.

There's a pause.

"Because this is the place I died."

 ** _Unknown POV_**

 _UNKNOWN LOCATION_

Impossible.

Or rather, Two Impossibles…

I had just been speaking to my minions when I sensed a spike in energy through some of my children. An event more or less uncommon, so I paid no mind to it.

Until shortly after, to which I felt the connection between one of my children and I, get RIPPED from me.

Then I halted the meeting and went to observe through one of my Seers.

And there I saw his majesty.

I viewed a man clad in dark armor twirling a knife, his helmet luminated with six pure white lights, his cloak bearing a galaxy itself, and his right arm a mess of spikes and dark matter; forming a claw.

He summons one of MY children, but it was CORRUPTED.

I attempted to call out to it but my connection was lost.

The Corrupted child had Fur, black as space, with pulsing blue hues like stars in the night sky. Eyes, as bright as the sky can be. And claws, the points like swords glistening in the sunlight.

The man is… powerful beyond belief. I can feel his strength, even though the seer.

What is this feeling? Fear? As the humans call it? No no... not fear, Intrigue.

The man turns to talk to a figure offscreen, My seer turns and...there.

No. No, no, no no nonononono NO! That is not possible. She was DEAD!

I saw the body. I saw it myself, with my own physical gaze. The body of the only huntress that ever came close to KILLING me.

Summer Rose.

How did she survive?

That question, I do not know. But Rose is back.

My children attack the corruption and Rose, along with their allies.

I could only watch in silence as Summer Rose... Tch, _disintegrated_ scores of my children. I watched as even more were destroyed by explosions of lightning and fire. The lightning belonging to Rose; and flame belonging to a male clad in heavy armor, wielding a small, and oddly shaped firearm.

The Team consisting of Rose, The Corruption, And three others decimate a hoard of my children. The Man rips my control of a 'deathstalker' and a few 'Beowolves', as the humans call them.

They regroup after slaughtering my children and get on a vessel of the likes I have never seen.

My vision is clouded as rage consumes my thoughts. Is this what she was doing after all these years? Did Rose go off the face of Remnant to get stronger, and gain powerful allies, just to kill me? How?

The answer to this question is unknown to me. But Rose is much more powerful than before.

I call in my followers. They come in and take their seats.

I turn to Cinder Fall. "Cinder, put on hold our operations in Vale."

She appears startled at my word. "But, my mistress, we have been making excellent progress in Vale. Roman has gotten a great deal of—"

"I did not tell you to stop our operations entirely. I am aware of your progress Cinder. But I have gained info that is too important to ignore."

"Of course, my apologies mistress—"

"Do not apologize Cinder. This information puts all our work over the years on THIN ICE."

She goes silent.

A hand is raised in the room. I look at him. "Yes?"

Dr. Watts puts his hand down. "My mistress, what information you gained that could possibly be so detrimental to our plans?"

I stare at him for a moment, then I look to address the room.

"Summer Rose, is alive."

 ** _Echo POV_**

 _ATLAS - REMNANT_

We stare at her in silence.

"But that's impossible, I found you in Russia. On Earth. In a COMPLETELY different solar system!" Pause states the facts.

"I know Pause! But, It's a gut feeling. No, it's not just a feeling. I, died here. This place was my past life." Summer says.

"Summer, there's no way you died, here. You were found in Russia, like Pause said, all the way in a completely different part of the galaxy." Jackie says.

"Ughhhhhh, I know that. But… I knew about this planet, that obviously means something." Summer responds.

"Maybe you have a memory of hearing about it in your past life, a colony being formed very far away from Earth in the Milky Way, on some eerily close copy of our planet." Jackie reinforced his point.

"Whatever, let's just get going." She replies sadly.

We get back into the ship and take off. I'm sitting in the ship, and thinking about earlier, when It felt like the world went upside down.

Then my vision goes cloudy, ears deafened, and my body numb.

 ** _"Greetings, Guardian."_**

Oryx…

 ** _"Indeed, lightbearer."_**

What do you want?

 ** _"I want nothing, traveler-spawn."_**

Then why did you contact me?

 ** _"You took me, used my own gift against me."_**

Where are you going with this? You're dead.

 ** _"But I am not gone guardian. I WILL return, I WILL take you, I WILL turn the last of your wretched species into mere minions of my army. And, you WILL lead your society's ruin."_**

Then I can defeat you again.

 ** _"Oh? Is that so? How will you? You were weak facing me, only by pure chance alone you won the battle, you merely delayed my plans. You are not worthy to face the forces of darkness, you are not worthy to satisfy the sword logic._**

Then I'll be ready.

 ** _"Mark my words guardian. You are not prepared for the [future/past/present]. You are not [ready/worthy] for the coming war._**

Then mark MY words Oryx. I will kill you, for good. One day Oryx, one day, I will have your head laying idle next to your son's.

 ** _"Then we will see Guardian, we will see."_**

And I return to reality.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Echo's Loadout—**

 ** _Sovereign Harmony_**

 _"Long Live The King." - Echo Aveil to Oryx_

MYTHICAL KINETIC HANDCANNON

Intrinsic Perk - **Monarch Disposal** ; Precision hits increase the rpm till reloading or holstering this weapon.

Rifled Barrel

Steady Rounds

Combat Grip

Fourth Time's The Charm

Trait - **Amity Forfeit;** Holding down reload will sacrifice 30% of health to increase the rate of fire by 50% for the rest of the magazine (25 second delay per activation)

(Includes 2 modification slots. Gunsmith Mod and Catalyst.)

Design: Taken LW with Thorn barrel, and Malfeasance grip.

Aggressive Frame

Impact- 100

Range- 100

Stability- 40

Handling- 42

Reload Speed- 10

RPM- 110

Magazine Size- 8

 ** _Afterthoughts_**

 _"Stand Aside..."_

EXOTIC VOID LINEAR FUSION RIFLE

Intrinsic Perk - **Speak of The Devil** ; Mark enemies in your sights. Taking damage from marked enemies while aiming down sights reduces charge time and weakens marked enemies for a short period.

Polygonal rifling

Enhanced battery

Outlaw

Composite Stock

Trait - **Angel On My Shoulder** ; Defeating marked enemies with precision final blows will grant a small amount of health, load one bullet into the magazine from reserves, And extend the duration of 'Speak Of The Devil'.

Precision Frame

Impact- 55

Range- 60

Stability- 40

Handling- 45

Reload Speed- 54

Charge Time- 710

Magazine Size- 4

Design: Loaded question, with Izanagi's Burden style barrel, Sleeper Stimulant stock, Crooked fang sights.

Other Significant Weapons-

Black Hammer/Whisper Of The Worm

Stolen Will

Dreadfang

Blast Furnace- Meyrin RDL, Tactical Mag, Feeding Frenzy, Kill Clip, Stability Masterwork.

Hammerhead- Polygonal Rifling, High Caliber Rounds, Feeding Frenzy, Rampage, Range Masterwork.

Truth

Bad Omens- Volatile Launch, Alloy Casing, Tracking Module, Cluster Bombs, Reload Speed Masterwork.

Nova Mortis- Aka Void Thunderlord from d1.

 ** _ABILITIES!_**

 **Taken Hunter**

 **Darkness Subclass** : A prophet of god, taken in a form of shadows, whom' bears a light shining grey.

 **Grenade options:**

 **Taken shrapnel** ; impact grenade, launches mini projectiles that bounce off walls. (Requires taking a vandal)

 **Shadow Will** ; light homing explosive that blinds enemy on impact. (Requires taking a wizard)

 **Darkness bolt** ; throw a large projectile through walls in a short range that suppresses all enemies for 5 seconds. (Requires taking a captain)

 **Class ability:**

 **Taken Sacrifice** ; short dodge that will leave a decoy in your place that will shortly explode after deployment, enemies will become taken when killed. (Requires taking a psion)

 **Taken Push** ; Dash Forward, take less damage and flinch while increasing melee damage for a short duration after usage. (Requires taking a Ogre)

 **Taken abilities:**

 **Taken Dome** : Create a small dome shield that will stay up the longer you charge it. (Requires taking multiple vandals)

 **Taken Shield** : push your arms together in a cross to create a large shield that will initially knock enemies back. (Requires taking multiple phalanxes)

 **Homing Swarm** : Launch four projectiles that will seek out an enemy. Increased tracking and damage while critically wounded. (Requires taking multiple hobgoblins)

 **Taken Soul** : heal an ally and grant them a weak overshield. (Requires taking multiple goblins)

 **Shadow's Impact** : launch a single flaming projectile that will create a large sunspot where it lands. (Requires taking multiple knights)

 **Light's Cloak** : go partiality invisible until shot, or when you attack. (Requires taking multiple Minotaurs)

MULTIPLE UNKNOWN ABILITIES- ?

 **Subclass ability:** Summon a taken ally from reserves.

 **Mobility:**

Double Jump

Strafe Jump

Triple Jump

Blink

 **Super:**

 **Seized Will; **Summon powerful taken allies from reserves, heal yourself to full, and suppress all nearby enemies.

 **Relentless Campaign** ; Seized Will summons more, and stronger taken allies.

 **Overtaken** ; press L1, R1, L2, and R2 when supercharged to empower yourself and nearby allies and enhance recharge rate exponentially. All kills from you will take enemies and extend the duration. (Requires getting 500 ability kills)

 **Rein Free** ; Find the balance and become the Light's Hand. (unlocks at 50,000 enemies taken and 50,000 orbs of light created)

 **Melee:**

 **Taken Strike** ; Knock back an enemy with a palm strike that will create an area of effect that will increase in size the longer the attack is charged, and blind enemies in its vicinity. Enemies killed inside the aoe become taken.

 **Guilt** ; Throw a tracking knife at an enemy to slow them down, kills will take the victim and refresh your melee cooldown.

 **Graveyard** ; Dash forward with Dreadfang and create a large aoe that will take all enemies that are killed in the aoe.

 **Basic** **Perks-**

 **First Column Perks:**

 **Shadow Charge** ; Taking enemies helps charge your Super, and increased recharge rate for taken abilities.

 **Traceless;** Close range kills take you off the minimap, increase movement speed, and make you create no noise when moving for a duration.

(Doesn't Stack)

 **Taken Armaments; **All taken allies do increased damage.

 **Basic** **Perks -**

 **Second Row Perks: (hasn't been unlocked)**

 **Taken Matyr** ; All taken allies will make an explosion of blight when killed, damaging, and slowing enemies for a short duration.

 **Divide** : Accurately Aim and fire while sprinting. Sprinting generates orbs of light. Kills while sprinting disorients enemies nearby.

 **Conquer** : Mark enemies you damage and they are slowed for a short period. Conquer Kills increase slow effect on next target and generate orbs of light.

 ** _New Abilities ~_**

 ** _Taken Ability—_**

 **Taken Slash** : Charge blight into Dreadfang, attack to launch a piercing wave of energy that increases in effectiveness the longer you charge this ability.

 ** _Super_** **_Ability—_**

 **Crowned** ; During Seized Will, summon a supercharged Dreadfang and annihilate the lightbearers. (Requires taking a high level hive enemy)

Defensive Ability- Reflect Projectiles

Light attack- Sword Slash

Heavy Attack- Spin Attack

Utility- Dash in a selected direction

Double jump is replaced with flight.

* * *

 **Next** **chapter** **idk**


End file.
